Kingdom Friendship: Trivia
by Keyblade13
Summary: Want to know about the characters from Kingdom Friendship? Well here's your chance to learn about them in these bios I've created.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **This is a new thing I've thought about in case you all wanted to know a little bit of information about my OCs.**

 **I don't know if this is allowed since it's not technically a story, so I hope it doesn't get taken down.**

 **There's no particular order in this, so please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Crimson Nova

 **Character and Profile**

Full Name: Crimson Alexander Nova

Age: 16

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship: Chapter 1.

* * *

Crimson Nova is one of the main protagonists within Kingdom Friendship alongside his brother Sonic.

His first name "Crimson" is a strong red color inclining to purple, though his hair and eye color are a dark shade of red. His last name "Nova" is a star that greatly increasing it's brightness before returning to it's original state.

He shares is father's first half of his last name Nova and refuses to change it as he likes it the way it is. He is also a Keyblade Wielder who was trained under his adopted aunts Celestia and Luna, who taught him and his brother how to use it and master magic. Near the end of the first series he becomes a Keyblade Master.

* * *

 **Appearance and Personality**

Crimson is a average teenager with light tanned skin. His hair is dark red with three long spikes pointing outwards and dark red eyes.

As a child, Crimson wore a light red shirt with buttons along with blue shorts. When attending Crystal Prep Academy he wore the standard male uniform. At Canterlot High he wore a light red shirt over a black jacket along with black jeans and red and black sneakers. His armor given to him by Celestia is also dark red and black. During his second adventure and so on, Crimson's attire was relatively the same with the exception of two rings on his left hand, a X shaped necklace, and all black sneakers.

Crimson is kind and quiet. He likes exploring new things and enjoying hanging out and being with his brother Sonic. In fact, both him and Sonic share a very strong bond and care for each other very much, which explains how they dislike the idea of being apart, though over time they would give each other space when they started high school.

He also developed a temper due to the bullying he received when he and Sonic were young. He also learned how to fight and stand up for himself and his brother, showing a great sense of courage and selflessness. Despite his temper, Crimson doesn't want to fight willingly unless he's forced or needs to. He cares about his friends and family to where he would protect them at any cost.

He is also a little bit of a airhead like Sonic, as the two don't know much about social activities and sports, besides their favorite game: Struggle.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

As a Keyblade Wielder, Crimson is able to summon his Keyblade at any given time. His Keyblade resembles his heart, which shows a sun as the handle, a angel wing for the keychain, and a half sun at the edge of the tip. The Keyblade has the ability to open corridors or lock any lock the wielder comes upon.

For magic, his favorite spell is Fire and it's upgraded forms. Though he can use other types of magic, but Fire is mostly used as it reflects his color and a symbol to burn away the darkness that want to engulf the world.

Like all Keyblade Wielders, Crimson has the ability of Berserk Mode where his eyes fade out and glow light red. In this state he's consumed with rage and anger to where he'll destroy everything in his path or the ones who caused him to get into the state until he calms down or someone helps him revert to normal.

He and his family have the ability to merge with other people to create Drive Forms. However he and his siblings would later switch it up by become one with their friends or those that need it.

* * *

 **History**

Crimson Nova was born in the Land of Departure, a world were Keyblade wielders lived in peace.

He and his brother Sonic were raised by their father Leo Novablitz and their mother Hikari Xion. When the boys were only a year old they were visited by the Spirits of Kingdom Hearts who granted them the ability to wield the X-blades one. Unfortunately, a day later, their village came under attack by Heartless who savagely slaughtered many people to obtain their hearts. Giving them only one choice, Hikari transported them to another world, one where someone who take care of them and keep them out of danger.

The world they arrived in was the Equestrian Human World in Canterlot City. Lucky Charm, a ordinary woman found them and took them in to her house. She raised them herself and became their adopted mother, to where the boys accepted her and had no knowledge of their birth parents since they were only infants.

During his childhood Crimson and his brother were bully by a kid named Garble, who mocked their similarities and picked on them for his own benefits. Growing up without a father, Crimson taught himself how to fight and helped his brother do the same, but it was never enough as Garble and his friends would always beat them due their statures and strengths. In middle school they were also picked on my a girl named Gilda, who called them idiots because of not answering her questions quickly. They tried to ignore her and her words, but Gilda kept doing it until it came toward a deadly choice.

With the money they saved up, he and Sonic bought sleeping pills and attempted to kill themselves from the fact that no one would leave them alone, and even their friends couldn't help them through this depression. Their mother Lucky took them to the hospital and had them resuscitated. She was deeply hurt from the fact of killing themselves and begged them to never do it again, to which they agreed and had to move away from the city for a while.

In his teens, Crimson and his brother were brought into Crystal Prep Academy and got transferred into it due to their good grades and academic scores. There they met the Shadowbolts who also tormented them until they met Dean Cadence and Shining Armor, who became their new friends and would help them as much as they could. Their principle, Sombra Shadows, was very impressed by their grades and recognized them as the children from Leo and Hikari. He tried to make them create the X-blades, but the attempt failed and as a result Sombra forcibly extracted the darkness from their hearts and gave fractions of it to the Shadow Bolts while keeping some for himself.

This broke his heart and Sonic's, but unknown to them, Hakai who was deep within their hearts and souls, merged their hearts together to repair them and had little success, but just enough to keep them alive. Once after, Crimson and Sonic fell into comas and were then transferred to Canterlot High so they could have a better high school life according to their former Principle.

Once they started, Crimson just thought to get through the rest of the year so that he and Sonic could be left alone, but fate had other plans for them as they soon met the Mane Seven. The girls warmed up to them and the boys did the same. After discovering the ability to wield a Keyblade, Crimson falls into another coma after defeating a group of Heartless alongside his brother.

Their principles and friends managed to restore their heart back to normal and both Celestia and Luna offered to teach them about Keyblades, to which they accept and became their disciples. Overtime he became a good Keyblade wielder, but then would suffer falling into a coma again due to his fractured memories from Crystal Prep. Once he was out of it he and Sonic wanted to understand why this was happening to them and had a visit from their former friends.

They soon gained a field trip back to Crystal Prep where they saw the Shadows again and learned the truth about their well beings from Sombra. Due to Sombra's deception, Crimson blamed his principles for lying to him and his brother while also wanting the truth from their mother. He and Sonic then gained their darkness back from the Shadow Bolts, to which corrupted them and reshape their minds to search other worlds and find their birth parents.

The Mane Seven were able to stop them and able to return them to their senses. Afterwards he wanted to ask Sunset Shimmer, his friend, out on a date. He instead ended up with Lyra, who read his poem and was heartfelt from reading it. He and Lyra soon became a couple and Crimson learned how to pony up along with Sonic when they were learning about magic from their Masters. Crimson then found a mysterious "Keyhole" to which he and Sonic unlocked and provided them a step into their first journey.

During the course of their first adventure, Crimson and his brother found their birth parents who lived in Spirit Sanctuary. Because of their inability to leave, Crimson was unable to bring them with him home, but promised to visit them every chance he got. When he and his brother returned they were bombarded by their sisters and united with their girlfriends who informed them that they were gone for a month.

Crimson then had a _special night_ with Lyra, symbolizing their union and how much she missed him. Things took a different direction when Sunset revealed to him that she loved him and had special feeling for him as well. Crimson explained to her that he does accept her feelings, but can't have her as a girlfriend. Sunset then planted a kiss on him which he quickly stopped and received a slap from Lyra. Because of these actions, Crimson's heart began to dive into darkness and cause him to enter a state of anger and hate. Cadence was able to put a end to this and Crimson himself was able to repair the damage he inflicted on those he hurt. In the end he and Lyra were okay and gave Sunset a one time only kiss so he could heal her heart.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and like what is to come.**

 **I will also do this for A Gem's Legacy. Sorry if the history part isn't complete, but that's one of the major parts within Crimson's life, so I hope you understand.**

 **See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Vanitas Novablitz

 **Character Profile**

Full Name: Vanitas Novablitz

Age: 17

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship Chapter 17.

* * *

Vanitas is the Shadow of Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. He's also a member of the Dark Conquerors as their ninth member. He would then become the fourth child of Lucky Charm, Hikari Xion, and Leo Novablitz. Near the end of the series he became a Keyblade Master alongside his siblings.

The word "Vanitas" in Latin relates to Vanity which means emptiness. This reflects on how he was said to believe he didn't have a heart and was deeply connected to darkness.

* * *

 **Appearance and Personality**

Vanitas' appearance is identical to his brother Sonic. However he instead has violet eyes and dark purple hair. His skin is lightly pale and he's a few inches taller than his brothers. When he was a member of the Dark Conquerors he wore their trademark black coat to conceal his identity and keep himself protected from the darkness. After merging with his sister Autumn, Vanitas' appearance changes. He wore a all black outfit similar to Sonic's, only he had gray sneakers as well. And while attending Crystal Prep Academy he wears their standard male uniform. Unlike his brothers and sister who wear armor, he develops a dark mode with a silver helmet and black glass that protects his face.

Vanitas is quiet and mischievous while also disregarding his emotions. He doesn't show them often and is ruthless while using a Keyblade in battle. Only on occasion does he show emotions and it very tough on himself while under Xehanort's teachings, believing that he's weak and wants to get stronger. He's also sympathetic and helps his siblings feel better when they're down most of the time. And finally he acts as a typical emo kid, not caring about anything or anyone, but this is a ruse as he does this because the concept of feelings doesn't sit with him well.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

Like his siblings, Vanitas has the ability to summon and use a Keyblade. His favorite type of spell is Gravity and it's upgraded forms due to how he can benefit his opponents and himself. He can pony up as well, he grows pony ears, dark purple wings, and a tail with a star symbol that appears on the left side of his eye.

As a Keyblade Wielder he can enter Berserk Mode where his eyes fade out and he glows light purple. He also has ties to darkness and can use it whenever he wants or needs too. Like his siblings he can create Drive Forms with those around him.

* * *

 **History**

Vanitas was born after the darkness was extracted from Crimson's and Sonic's hearts. Sombra kept a fraction of it and gave it to Xehanort where he created a replica of the boys as one. After his birth and being apart of the Dark Conquerors, Vanitas felt lonely and depressed from being apart from his brothers. He was also abused by Xehanort during his training sessions when he was learning how to use a Keyblade such as facing strong Heartless twice his size and feeling massive amounts of pain from Unversed that spawned from his body whenever he defeated any.

Things started to change as he was soon visited by a strange light in his dreams that connected to his heart, giving him a motivation to keep going on. He then met with the Sirens, who didn't seem too special until he caught the eye of Adagio Dazzle, who flirted with him on occasion to make him do whatever she wanted or take her place on missions she didn't want to do. Then one day on his first day off, Vanitas went to go think at the clock tower at Twilight Town when Adagio appeared and sat next to him.

She smiled at him and thanked him for the support through the missions. He ignored her words before obtaining a kiss on the cheek as a reward from his progress. She reveals to him that she developed a crush on him and started liking him because of how incredible his abilities were. He felt the same way and the two began developing a romance that had to be kept hidden from the others, including Xehanort.

When faced against his brothers, Vanitas only focused on stopping them while also wanting to become whole with them as well. He was successful in absorbing them, but was only halfway there after learning about the existence of his sister Autumn. He fought with her and was defeated. Vanitas revealed that he was upset with not being completely whole and wanting to fill the void. Even though he had a girlfriend, it wasn't enough for him, he wanted more.

Autumn offered him a chance to be one with her and this surprised him after his recent actions. Accepting it, he went into her heart and was transformed into a spirit that could switch with her at any given time. He was called "brother" by his siblings while believing that he should deserve the title since he thought Lucky hated him and their birth parents would too. Once he met Leo and Hikari and explained his existence they simply accepted him into the family without any source of anger or hatred, which shocked him but also helped him feel glad.

Near the end he was united with the Sirens and his family. He now lives with Leo and Hikari while also attending Crystal Prep Academy, to which he's never experienced but is willing to try and became friends with the Shadow Bolts.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Autumn Novablitz

 **Character and Profile**

Full Name: Autumn Novablitz

Age: 15

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship Chapter 33

* * *

Autumn Novablitz is the Nobody of Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. She is also their little sister and to Vanitas as well, along with being the daughter of Hikari Xion, Leo Novablitz, and Lucky Charm.

Her name is naturally from the season Autumn or fall, though she was found during the winter, however unknown to everyone Autumn was born in the late fall after Crimson and Sonic sacrificed themselves to save their foster mother. She would also become a Keyblade Master at the end of the first series.

* * *

 **Appearance and Personality**

Autumn has short brunette hair with three bangs on the right side of her face. She originally had light black eyes, but after allowing Vanitas to merge with her, her eye color changed to hazel brown and this became permanent. She is also shoulder length height toward her brothers. Her first attire was wearing a brown robe, but later on her common attire is a yellow sweater, brown leaf ears, a dark brown skirt, and brown boots. During her first adventure with her brothers she wore a light brown crop top exposing her belly button, same skirt and earrings, a gray short jacket, white legging boots, and a yellow wrist band on her left arm.

Autumn is a caring and adorable young girl. She also has a pouty and rebellious side whenever she doesn't get her way. She is also very attached to her brothers as she never wants to part from them during serious situations, though at school is a different story. She's sensitive about her feelings and the people in her life while also carrying a short temper to those who press her buttons too much. She is also very brave and is willing to do almost anything to protect those that matter to her. She is also the only one in her family that calls Lucky and Hikari her "mommy" while addressing Leo as her "daddy".

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

Like her family, Autumn has the ability to summon a Keyblade. She first summoned both of her brothers' Keyblades while facing Diz, though she later on gains her very own signature Keyblade. Unlike her brothers, Autumn wields it back handed like Ventus does and she mostly does so to show her distinction from how her brothers wield one and because she feels more comfortable in that state.

She can also summon and use magic. Her favorite type of spell is Thunder and it's upgraded forms due to how fast the spell is produced and how quick it can be cast.

Like her brothers she can also use the power of Berserk Mode. However it's completely different as male Keyblade Wielders have their eyes faded out and glow their respected colors. Female Keyblade wielders have their pupils and irises glow their colors instead, though as they mature they follow the same trend as the males.

She can pony up as well with small pony ears appearing on her head and a short brown ponytail appearing from her lower back. Plus she gained a set of armor to protect herself and to increase her endurance during combat.

* * *

 **History**

As a Nobody, Autumn was born after Crimson and Sonic sacrificed themselves to save Lucky Charm. Once the deed was done their bodies fell into darkness and during this they merged together and due to the strong connections they have with their family, the gender had been swapped for some unknown reason.

Autumn appeared in the Realm of Darkness and was terrified from the dark and loneliness. She would collapse into a coma from exhaustion and was found by Ansem the Wise who mistook her for his daughter Namine' due to their facial similarities. He couldn't leave her by herself, so he took her and placed her in a cave at Spirit Sanctuary, believing that Crimson and Sonic would find a way to help her.

Once she was found she was taken in and had no recollection of what happened nor about herself. She was offered to stay with boys and the others to which she accepted and received her name from them as well. She would later become a freshman at Canterlot High while becoming friends with the Crusaders. Sometime later, Ansem forcefully taunted her so that she would be desperate to learn about her origins, though he only did this to help her understand.

When she learned about her existence and where she came from she was heart broken, but felt better after her brothers told her that they ill never destroy her or absorb her since they believed that she deserved to have her own life. During the course of her first adventure she grew a bond with Vanitas due to their connection and because she showed true concern for him over the despair he's been through.

In the end she returns to her normal life and keeps on enjoying it for the rest of her days.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I hope you all are having a good holiday.**

 **There won't be much into this, only about my OC's since I think you all know a lot about the Mane 7.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Sonic Blitz

 **Character and Profile**

Full Name: Sonic Nathaniel Blitz

Age: 16

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship Chapter 1

* * *

Sonic Blitz is the secondary protagonist of Kingdom Friendship. He is the brother of Crimson Nova, Autumn Novablitz, and Vanitas Novablitz. As well the second child of Lucky Charm, Hikari Xion, and Leo Novablitz.

His first name "Sonic" derives from sound and sound waves. His last name "Blitz" means a sudden attack or concerted with a specific task. This is reflected upon his Element of Harmony Purpose and how he mainly focuses of speed attacks. He also shares his father's last name and doesn't change it.

* * *

 **Appearance and Personality**

Sonic's face looks identical to his brothers, only much tanned. He has dark blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes. When he was little he wore a light blue shirt with khaki shorts and striped sneakers. While attending Crystal Prep High he wore their standard male uniform. After transferring to Canterlot High, Sonic wore a dark blue shirt with a black short jacket, black jeans with a belt, blue and black sneakers. During is second adventure his attire as altered slightly with the addition of a crown necklace.

Sonic is like his brother Crimson, quiet and kind. He's also brave and strong with a great sense of purpose. He developed a cold-hearted personality that was developed when he was being bullied at a young age. He looks up to his brother and wanted to be strong like him, which gave him the determination to learn how to fight. Sonic is also sensitive to his feelings and harbors a hatred against those who would mess with him, his siblings, and family. He also carries a strong bond with his brother as they do everything together and get excited to do anything fun.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

Sonic has the ability to summon forth a Keyblade. His had a handle in the shape of a full moon, the keychain was that of a star, the tip was a crescent moon, and dark blue. His favorite spell is Blizzard and it's upgraded forms due to it reflecting himself and giving him a advantage during a fight. He also has the power of Berserk Mode where his eyes fade out and glow blue. He can also merge himself with another person to make a Drive Form. Plus he can pony up as well with pony ears on his head, dark blue wings on his back, and a dark blue tail from his lower back.

After meeting the Heavenly Dragons and Spirits of Hope, Sonic was granted the ability to call forth Dark Rebellion and Nightingale for any help. He can also merge with them as well to create even more powerful forms. With Dark Rebellion they make Dark Wrath Mode. With Nightingale they create Puffin Mode.

* * *

 **History**

Sonic was born the same time as Crimson was. However they were transported to another world when their home, the Land of Departure was under siege of the Heartless. When he arrived at Canterlot City, they were taken by Lucky Charm and were raised by her.

At school he and his brother was being bullied. Sonic was a little timid to fight back and Crimson had to stand up for him, which lead to the both of them getting beat up. Crimson trained himself on how to fight and Sonic joined him so that they would fight back and won't be afraid anymore. This didn't work and their bullying continued up until they got older and was transferred to Canterlot High after having their darkness' extracted by Sombra.

He met the Mane 7 and became fast friends with them. Then during Remembrance Day he and Crimson received painful headaches and were sent to the nurse's office where they met a mysterious while in the Station of Awakening. Some time later when he gained his memory back and was deceived into believing that his friends lied to him, Sonic and his brother regained their darkness and entered Berserk Mode for the first time.

He was defeated and was healed from his pain thanks to Twilight Sparkle. Later on she would become his girlfriend and the two of them accepted each other. He then found his birth parents and together with his friends and brother they were able to defeat Sombra. Once Autumn and Vanitas became his siblings too, Sonic stepped up to be more independent and harbored a deep vengeance against Xehanort for ruining his life.

At the end of the first series, he became a Keyblade Master and is determined to face against anything that comes in the future.

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Lucky Charm

 **Character Profile**

Full Name: Lucky Felicia Charm

Age: 38 (22, by appearance)

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship Chapter 3.

* * *

Lucky Charm is the foster mother of Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. She is also a employee at Diamond Dust Bank and is a Princess of Heart.

Her name "Lucky Charm" derives from a object that brings luck to those who possess it.

* * *

 **Appearance and Personality**

Lucky is a tall beautiful woman who is around the same height as Principle Celestia. She has light green skin, golden eyes, and long blonde hair that she places in a ponytail with a scruffy. Her normal attire consists of a soft yellow dress with white heels, a pearl bracelet on her left wrist, and green clover earrings. Her work attire shows a white shirt underneath a dark blue business jacket, khaki pants with black heels, a clover pin on the left side of her chest, and her hair in a ponytail. She wore a dark organic suit with black hair when she was corrupted by a Heartless.

Lucky is a kind woman who cares very deeply for her children. She is also only firm with them when she needs to be. She can be overprotective of her kids and would do whatever it took to protect them, even at the cost of her own life. She also greatly worries about others who get caught in danger and prays for their safety. She is very supportive of her family and has strong beliefs of them fighting the darkness to save the universe. She is also very emotionally fragile and sensitive to ask others for help as she fears of being a burden on them or to herself.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

As a Princess of Heart, Lucky has the ability to heal those corrupt by darkness and protect others with barriers of light. She is also a amateur fighter as she learned it through her workouts, but hides it from her kids as she doesn't want them to use it in a bad manner. She is a good banker, a great cook, and is talented gardener.

* * *

 **History**

Lucky Charm grew up in Canterlot City with a solider father and a caring mother. Her father dying during a war outside the country and her mother died during her senior year of high school. After her graduation, Lucky became independent and bought a house of her own by 23 while obtaining a job at the Diamond Dust Bank. She met a man named Cole and the two shortly started a romance together. Unfortunately their time together was over when she discovered that she had female infertility.

One day during a small down pour, she heard baby cries coming from a alleyway and discovered two baby boys in a box crying with a letter inside. She took them in and decided to raise them as her own due to their cuteness and from how much she wanted children. When Crimson and Sonic were getting bullied she did her best to tell them to ignore what the bullies say and to walk away, unfortunately this made it worse to the point where they tried committing suicide during seventh grade.

She managed to get them to the hospital and revive them. She was heart broken from what they did and begged them to never do it again, to which they agreed. Years later she became fond of the Mane 7 and was finally happy for her kids that they had friends who would stay with them. When meeting Leo and Hikari for the first time, Lucky was secretly afraid that they would take them away from her, but instead they accepted her and the three of them would share their children together.

When Autumn was born and learning that she became her daughter, Lucky was happy to have her. She was also protective and upset with Vanitas for absorbing her sons, but slowly warmed up to him and accepted him into the family as well.

She reveals her secrets to everyone near the end and was told by Celestia that they'll help her with anything because they were her friends, family too, which made her feel relieved and joyful.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, merry Christmas.**

 **Please enjoy. Final Chapter.**

Chapter 6: Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion

 **Character Profile**

Full Name: Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion

Age: Leo 1,000 (25, by appearance) Hikari 1,000 (23, by appearance)

First Appearance: Kingdom Friendship Chapter 22

* * *

Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion are the birth parents of Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. They would also become the parents of Autumn and Vanitas after learning about their connections to their sons. Leo is a powerful Keyblade Master while Hikari is a wise and strong Mage. Hikari is also a Princess of Heart.

Leo's name is Latin for lion, who are the king of beasts. This reflects his strength, his courage, and his pride. His last name "Novablitz" refers to him getting stronger with new techniques and showing that he has purpose among anything he sets his sights on.

Hikari's first name is Japanese for light as it shows her pure heart and the will to protect those she cherishes. Her last names relates to tides, as she has a collection of seashells and likes to be around places that have water.

* * *

 **Appearances and Personalities**

Leo is a tall man with long dark brown hair. He wears a white t-shirt, a gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, light brown boots, dark brown pants, and light blue eyes. He is greatly muscular due to his training and has a great level of power. He wears a gray suit of armor whenever he needs it and while possessing Terra he took on his appearance, only keeping his hair and eye colors.

He is brave, courageous, and very versatile in combat. He has a kind and strong heart while being simple and open up to those he meets. He can be headstrong at times as shown when entering personal matters, which grants him a hit on the head by his wife's staff.

Hikari has short black hair with three bangs that cover mostly her right eye. She wearing a light black robe mixed with a vest. She has light blue eyes, black boots, a white skirt under her robe, and a brown belt. While possessing Aqua, she only kept her hair and eye color.

She is wise, beautiful, and protective of her children. She's cheerful and loves being around company. She also has to keep Leo in line whenever he gets out of hand, but loves him nonetheless. She also doesn't know much about modern life as shown with Crimson when they went to Prankster's Paradise, but is always up for learning new things when the chances come.

* * *

 **Powers and Abilities**

Leo carries his trademark Beast Breaker Keyblade, which has a lion as the base, a long sword blade with sharp teeth-like tips at the end that resemble lion teeth. It's also colored yellow and brown with a paw keychain at the end of it. As a Keyblade Master, Leo has mastered all aspects of techniques with his blade. He rarely uses magic and focuses more force. He also has the ability of Berserk Mode, but rarely uses it unless it's necessary.

Hikari carries a mystical wooden staff with a white gem at the tip of it. She has extensive knowledge of spells she's learned through the years and has learned how to perform powerful spells not even other great mages have managed to control or tame. As a Princess of Heart as well, she has the ability to heal those corrupted by darkness and has passed this down to her friend Lucky Charm along with being immune to any type of dark magic.

* * *

 **History**

Many years ago, Leo and Hikari lived in a special world known as the Land of Departure where they were under the teachings of Master Eraqus. Leo mainly focused on becoming a Keyblade Master while Hikari focused on becoming a Mage. Celestia and Luna helped Leo arrange a date with Hikari, which worked out pretty well thanks to love letters. As the two got close, Leo eventually proposed to her, which shocked her but at the same time she accepted him and they got married.

Sometime later they both met Sombra, who became their friend and helped them achieve their goals. Then one day Hikari announced that she was pregnant to Leo, which naturally surprised him, but at the same time made him happy as they talked about having kids once they graduated from Eraqus' lessons. Months later, Crimson and Sonic were born. Leo thought to give them half of his last name to show their connection toward each other.

A year later two mystical spirits appeared in their house and granted their kids to one day wield the legendary X-blades, which will one day challenge them on what they'll do when facing against the world. When the Heartless War emerged, Hikari placed their kids in a large box and teleported them away to another dimension where they'll be safe. Once the war was over, Sombra stabbed Leo in the chest before doing the same to Hikari, ending their lives.

However this wasn't the end of them as they both appeared in Spirit Sanctuary before making a new life there. Later on both were happy to see the return of their sons when they appeared in the world and helped them seal the Keyhole of the world.

When meeting Lucky they both accepted her to the family, then later on after hearing that their kids were affected by Xehanort they immediately took action. When Eraqus and his children appeared, Hikari used a Spirit spell to allow herself and Leo to merge with Terra and Aqua after getting Eraqus' approval. When meeting Vanitas for the first time and hearing his backstory, they instantly accepted him without any negative remarks.

At the every end they were granted their bodies back and have access to travel to Canterlot City whenever they want while also allow Vanitas and the Sirens to live with them.

 **End of chapter 6.**

 **I hope you guys liked these to give a little insight on my OC's.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to all. :) ;) /)**


End file.
